La flamme olympique
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Corée du Nord se demande s'il doit accepter de faire partie de la même équipe que son frère pour les Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver. Dans le même temps, Chine espère profiter du romantisme de la flamme olympique pour lui déclarer son amour.


**_Novembre 2016_**

Yao n'avait jamais vu son petit frère dans un état aussi déplorable. Trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie tempétueuse qui s'était abattue sur Pékin, le dos courbé, les cheveux sales et ébouriffés, mal habillé, les côtes saillantes. Il avait même amené un fusil au cas-où le chinois aurait l'idée folle de refuser de l'héberger après toute la route qu'il s'était tapé et la galère pour passer la frontière sans se faire voir.

 **« Hyung Soo…? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar-aru ? »**

La nation chinoise se décala pour le laisser entrer. Le nord coréen ne répondit pas au début, se contentant de secouer négativement la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il entra à l'abri de la pluie glaciale, son regard violet foncé furieux coulant entre Yao qui était resté à côté de la porte et le vide, comme s'il était déconnecté.

 **« Je suis allé chez Yong Soo.**

 **\- Ça s'est si mal passé-aru ? »**

Le chinois redoutait un peu la réponse. Même si la guerre de Corée était à peu près terminée, c'était toujours un peu tendu entre les deux frères. Yong Soo, donc Corée du Sud, s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Il s'était rapproché d'Amérique jusqu'à vouloir imiter sa culture, son langage et chacun de ses faits et gestes, agaçant profondément Yao qui en avait déjà marre que Hong Kong vive à l'occidentale en adoptant le mode de vie britannique. Qui était de très mauvais goût selon le chinois qui, avouons-le, avait encore les guerres d'Opium en travers de la gorge.

Quant à Hyung Soo, il avait eu beaucoup moins de chance. Le régime dictatorial des Kim avait été un coup dur. Il l'avait tellement mal vécu que, pendant un temps, il s'était mis à détester tout le monde et voulait détruire la Terre entière. Très en retard industriellement, il pataugeait encore dans un pseudo-communisme qui ne fonctionnait pas, il se rationnait au même titre que sa population et ne connaissait ni internet ni les autres joyeuses modernités du XXIe siècle. Il était devenu une ermite solitaire qui restait cloîtrée dans ses terres et ne rendait visite à Chine que pour emmener sa lessive et sa vaisselle à laver ou lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar.

Non. Rectification.

Plus exactement, il s'introduisait chez lui et demandait à squatter une semaine ou deux en le menaçant avec une arme à feu. Et il ne prévenait jamais quand il repartait à Pyongyang. Et son départ, son absence soudaine laissait toujours un petit vide dans le coeur de Yao pendant quelques jours. Et un jour, lui apportant un thé noir alors qu'il lui avait installé une couverture sur son grand canapé, Chine lui avait conseillé de revoir Corée du Sud. Il fut donc surpris que sa tête de mule de petit frère ait suivi son conseil.

 **« Quand je suis arrivé, c'était horrible. Des voitures partout, tout le monde avait les yeux scotchés sur une petite boîte rectangulaire et… Y avait un tas de choses bizarres.**

 **\- Un téléphone-aru.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- La petite boîte rectangulaire… C'est un téléphone. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ton frère concurrence Amérique sur leur fabrication-aru.**

 **\- Mais putain de merde, on s'en fout ! C'est pas mon problème si Yong Soo veut tuer son peuple en leur lobotomisant le cerveau ! C'est le symbole du capitalisme, les écrans ça met le cerveau en bouillie et…**

 **\- Calme-toi et pose ce couteau.**

 **\- Ne me touche pas ! »**

Hyung Soo lâcha le couteau par terre, tout en dégageant brutalement la main de son grand frère qui s'était posée sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il y eut un long silence tendu, durant lequel Chine resta statufié, un peu surpris et accablé, et le coréen dardait sur lui un regard meurtrier, calmant ses soubresauts et inspirant avant de reprendre son histoire.

 **« Quand je suis allé le voir, dans le bureau de son patron, il… Il était heureux, vu que je viens jamais lui rendre visite, même pas pour les visites diplomatiques. Il est venu vers moi, et puis…**

 **\- …**

 **\- …**

 **\- Hyung Soo… ?**

 **\- …Ensuite il s'est mis à me parler des Jeux Olympiques. Il veut qu'on soit dans la même équipe sous le drapeau de la Corée unifiée.**

 **\- Et donc où est le problème-aru ?**

 **\- J… Je… Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit. Y a carrément quelqu'un qui est venu traduire tout ce qu'il disait pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'ai paniqué, je suis parti en courant et… Et maintenant je suis là… »**

Hyung Soo pinça ses lèvres, serra les poings et éclata en sanglots. Chine était abasourdi de le voir autant se laisser aller. Le fier nord coréen n'était pas si facile à abattre, d'habitude. En temps normal, lorsqu'il se heurtait à la barrière du langage avec quelqu'un, il méprisait aussitôt cette personne et clamait que c'était du non-respect de parler une langue autre que la sienne. Mais là c'était son propre frère jumeau, avec qui il avait grandi, bâti un pays entier, une langue et une culture, qu'il ne comprenait plus et avec qui il n'était plus capable de communiquer parce qu'ils étaient devenus trop différents. Et ça l'effrayait atrocement.

 **« Allez viens… Arrête de pleurer-aru.**

 **\- J… Je pleure pas, connard. Je transpire des yeux. »**

Chine sourit faiblement et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et l'autre entourant sa taille. Hyung Soo se crispa et serra les dents, mais prit énormément sur lui pour ne pas le repousser.

 **« Tu es trempé. Va prendre une douche et je vais te faire un thé, sinon tu vas tomber malade-aru.**

 **\- La Corée du Nord ne tombe jamais malade. Elle est invincible** , répondit-il d'une voix un peu lasse comme s'il récitait un texte appris par coeur.

 **\- Au dernier meeting où je t'ai vu, tu t'es évanoui après avoir vomi ton sang-aru.**

 **\- C'était il y a cinq ans.**

 **\- Et depuis, tu n'es jamais revenu-aru. Et ton état a empiré. »**

Le coréen soupira et se dégagea sèchement des bras de Yao, détournant son regard et marmonnant vaguement qu'il allait se doucher. Le faible sourire qu'arborait le chinois s'agrandit, tandis qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et à manger. Il savait que son frère était aussi affamé que déprimé, il allait falloir qu'il se remplume un peu. Même si, malgré sa maigreur alarmante et son mauvais caractère à la limite du dangereux, il était toujours beau. Il était tellement différent de Yong Soo, plus mystérieux, plus intrigant. Et il dégageait quelque chose. Et, comparé aux autres Asiatiques, il était le seul à avoir conservé des relations pas trop catastrophiques avec Chine.

Yao soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de pensées à l'égard de son seul fraternel qui avait mal tourné, et dont il devait constamment contrôler les pulsions meurtrières en plus de jouer les femmes de ménage parce que cet imbécile était trop pauvre pour s'acheter de l'équipement électroménager ? Il connaissait la réponse. Son courage. Il en fallait pour résister à une dictature aussi oppressante que celle d'Hitler, et tellement longue qu'il ne voyait même plus le bout du tunnel. Et, quelque part, ça flattait le chinois qu'il fasse appel à lui lorsqu'il avait des problèmes honteux ou des choses à confier. Sa confiance avait été très compliquée à obtenir, mais l'effort en valait le prix.

 **« Tu as fait à manger ? »**

Yao grimaça en percevant une pointe d'énervement dans la voix lasse du coréen. Il se tourna et s'apprêta à répondre sur le même ton, mais… Ah. Bug. Il a les cheveux encore trempés et il n'a pas mis de tee shirt. Il resta fixé sur lui avec un air béat pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

 **« Eurhrm… Oui. J'ai fait du porc au caramel.**

 **\- Hm… »**

Le nord coréen fixa son assiette encore fumante avec un air indéchiffrable.

 **« …Tu ne veux pas mettre un tee shirt-aru ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai chaud. »**

Hyung Soo s'assit, inspectant le plat comme s'il craignait qu'il soit empoisonné. Yao faillit lui faire une remarque désobligeante sur la confiance entre frères, mais le coréen se jeta sur la viande comme s'il mourait de faim… C'était le cas, d'ailleurs. Depuis combien de temps avait-il arrêté de manger correctement ? Depuis quand avait-il rejeté les privilèges de son statut pour aider son peuple au mieux ?

 **« Tu vas accepter-aru ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Pour les Jeux Olympiques.**

 **\- J'sais pas.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée. »**

Soupira Yao, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. En face de lui, Hyung Soo haussa les épaules avec désintérêt. La problématique ne semblait pas le contrarier ni l'enchanter plus que ça, comparé au chinois qui était formellement contre.

 **« C'est quoi le problème ?** Soupira le nord coréen. **C'est le fait que je sois dans la même équipe que Yong Soo ?**

 **\- Le problème c'est que si tu accepte, vous jouerez sous le drapeau de la Corée unifiée.**

 **\- Mais ça veut rien dire. Ce drapeau n'est valable que pour les Jeux Olympiques.**

 **\- Je sais… Juste, méfie-toi. Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé aux italiens… »**

Hyung Soo se mordit la lèvre. Ça, pour s'en souvenir… Les frères italiens avaient réunifié leur pays en 1871, sans penser aux conséquences. Sauf qu'une nation ne peut pas avoir deux représentants. Romano avait disparu le lendemain, définitivement. Cette histoire avait jeté un coup de froid à tout le monde. Les nations avaient tendance à se prendre pour des dieux et se penser invincible. Mais tout finit toujours par disparaître.

 **« Russie y va ?**

 **\- Oui, il a parié sa victoire sur Alfred pour l'épreuve de patinage artistique-aru.**

 **\- C'est idiot, on sait tous qu'il va gagner…**

 **\- Il a parié dix dollars, il ne risque pas de l'endetter-aru.**

 **\- Bon… Si même lui participe, je peux bien faire un effort aussi… »**

* * *

 _ **2018**_

 **« Pourquoi tu penses que les gens vont mal réagir da zee ?**

 **\- Je sais pas Yong Soo… Je le sens mal, c'est tout. »**

Corée du Nord craignait de sortir. D'affronter les gradins, les médias, les caméras, les capitalistes. Il haïssait tout ça. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter la proposition de son frère…

 **« Tu sais da zee… Même si ça peut te sembler flippant, voire insurmontable de rentrer dans cette salle, avec tout ce monde qui aura les yeux fixés sur nous…**

 **\- …Il est temps qu'on y aille, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui… »**

Hyung Soo soupira, tremblant d'appréhension. Il sursauta en sentant le sud coréen prendre sa main dans la sienne mais le laissa faire, serrant sa main encore plus fort. Pour bien sentir qu'il était là, avec lui. Que pour une fois, ils pouvaient oublier la guerre pendant quelques minutes, oublier les problèmes et juste profiter des Jeux comme deux frères normaux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hyung Soo se fit aveugler par les flashs d'appareils photos, ça il s'y était préparé. En revanche… Il ne s'attendit absolument pas à entendre des applaudissements. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain.

 **« Ils nous applaudissent da zee !**

 **\- Ce… C'est bon signe ? »**

En voyant son frère éclater de rire, il devina sans peine que sa question était stupide. Il sentit soudain quelqu'un derrière lui poser ses mains sur ses épaules et sursauta avant de reconnaître Chine.

 **« Yao…**

 **\- Je viens à propos du patinage artistique-aru.**

 **\- Ça a commencé ? Et tu nous a pas prévenus ?** S'insurgea faussement Yong Soo.

 **\- Oui bah j'attendais votre arrivée-aru.**

 **\- Tu viens, Nord ?**

A leur plus grande surprise, le nord coréen afficha un grand sourire et sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche.

 **« Je parie sur la victoire de Canada.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas Russie, da zee ?**

 **\- Une intuition.**

 **\- Comme tu veux. Vous venez ?**

 **\- Une seconde-aru. »**

Yong Soo partit en courant sans les attendre, pour ne pas louper une miette de l'épreuve. En le regardant partir avec un sourire amusé et nostalgique, Hyung Soo ne sentit pas Yao se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui. Il ne le remarqua seulement lorsqu'il fut juste à côté de lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu… »**

Il écarquilla les yeux et laissa sa phrase en suspens quand Yao posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça ne dura que trois secondes, mais il sentit ses joues rougir jusqu'à devenir cramoisies quand le chinois s'écarta de lui.

 **« Je sais que ce n'est pas trop dans tes traditions-aru… Mais joyeuse Saint Valentin !… Aïe… Eh, me tape pas !**

Il venait de se prendre un violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui le plia en deux comme une chaise.

 **\- I… Imbécile. Préviens, la prochaine fois »** , lâcha le nord coréen avant de fuir rejoindre son frère.

* * *

 _Je me suis inspirée d'une image vue sur internet pour l'une des scènes x3 Et l'intuition de Hyung Soo est bonne puisque Canada a gagné l'épreuve. GG, bravo_.


End file.
